


somehow you kicked all my walls in

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Non-con, Past/Mentioned Child Abuse, Past/Mentioned Eating Disorder, Past/Mentioned Self-Harm, Smut, Violence, michael is a sweetheart in this bless, suspicious lack of magic and hogwarts for a hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cliche Hogwarts au in which michael is a slytherin who doesn't actually hate luke, and luke is a shy gryffindor who (almost) everyone loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somehow you kicked all my walls in

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from truly madly deeply by one direction.
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

"Luke, c'mon, you'll be fine," Ashton groaned, tugging on Luke's hand. "The train's about to stop, we need to get back to our compartment."

Luke bit his lip, sucking the black ring he recently got into his mouth, his nervous fingers combing through his hair again, "I know," he sighed, turning away from the mirror to face Ashton. He smoothed his robes down slowly, "I'm just..."

"Nervous?" Ashton supplied kindly. He smiled fondly, "Look Lukey, I know that you want to impress everyone around you and that you just want everyone to love you, but that's not always the case. I can tell you that there are going to be people who don't like you."

"I get that," Luke protested. "I've understood that since I was in Muggle school. It's just... different. He's different."

Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled the taller boy into a hug, "You'll be okay. He'll warm up to you sooner or later."

Luke hugged Ashton back half-heartedly, his mind still on the Slytherin boy.

;

"Luke?" Harry gave the other boy a concerned look. "Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything."

Luke looked up from his plate, slowly focusing on Harry's green eyes, "Yeah Haz, I'm fine," he smiled, though he knew that Harry saw right through it.

Ashton slung an arm over Luke's shoulder and kissed his temple softly, "He's just working himself up over things."

"Is this about Clifford?" Louis asked, stealing a roll from Harry's plate.

"Sh!" Luke hissed, glancing around to be sure nobody heard Louis. "Say it a little louder, why don't you, I don't think the people at Azkaban heard you."

Louis scowled, throwing a chunk of bread at Luke, "Stop being so sassy," he snapped, though his fond smile gave him away.

Ashton glared at Louis and brushed the crumbs off of his friend's robes, "Don't throw things at my Lukey," he pouted.

"Is this or is this not about Michael?" Harry prompted exasperatedly.

Luke sighed, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder, "Yes, this is about Michael."

"Well," Louis said, craning his neck up to look at the Slytherin table, "I'd reckon he either has good hearing or he likes you Luke, because he's looking straight at you."

Luke stretched a hand out to whack Louis in the chest, "Sit down," he ordered. "And he isn't looking at me. He hates me, remember?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "he's staring at you. I can see him. He's sitting with Calum and Zayn, and now he's glaring at you Ashton."

"Somebody's jealous," Louis sang.

How did Luke put up with his friends? "He's probably wondering why you haven't murdered me yet, while I'm all defenceless and vulnerable on your shoulder," he grinned up at Ashton.

Ashton snorted, taking a bite from his ham sandwich, "Not likely. He's probably jealous because you're cuddling with me and not him."

Luke shook his head, "Hell no."

Harry sighed loudly, but chose not to say anything, instead dumping a heaping of mashed potatoes on Luke's plate, "Eat," he ordered.

Luke ate a little, then abruptly stood up, brushing himself off, "I'm gonna head up to the common room," he announced, patting Ashton's head when he pouted.

"You haven't eaten basically anything," Harry protested.

Luke shrugged, reaching forward to grab a roll, "There, I'll eat this."

"Want us to come with you?" Louis offered, slightly worried for his younger friend.

Luke shook his head, "I'm just a little tired," he gave them a dimpled smile. "I'll be fine."

Luke then strode from the Great Hall, ignoring his friends' worried looks and the concerned gazes of the professors who knew him.

Just as he was about to leave, he glanced over at the Slytherin table, to find Michael indeed staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Luke shook his head to clear the thoughts of Michael Clifford, and disappeared down the hallway.

;

"Mate," Calum laughed, "stop staring at him. You're being creepy again."

"Shut up," Michael mumbled, not taking his gaze off of the blond Gryffindor. "I'm not staring at him, I'm simply... observing."

Zayn snorted into his cup of tea, " _Observing_ , my ass."

Michael tore his gaze off of the boy long enough to glare at his friend, "Shut up Malik," he hissed.

Calum grinned, patting his shoulder, "Mike, I don't understand why you act like you hate him, it's so obvious you like him."

"No I don't," Michael automatically shot back. "He's annoying. I don't like him."

"Then why are you staring at him?" Zayn smiled knowingly.

"Why isn't he eating?" Michael murmured to himself, worried for the Gryffindor boy.

Calum shook his head at Zayn, miming Cupid shooting an arrow at Michael.

Michael stiffened, watching Irwin throw an arm over Luke's shoulder and press a kiss to his temple. Calum, alerted by his sudden movement, looked over at the Gryffindor table, smirking at what he saw, "Somebody's jealous," he teased, nudging Michael with his elbow.

Michael pushed him back, focusing on Luke, who now looked a little agitated at something that Tomlinson boy said.

He scowled when Tomlinson threw bread at Luke and Irwin cleaned him off, his teeth setting in a grimace when Luke rested his head on Irwin's shoulder.

Calum laughed next to him, "You're so weird," he admonished.

"You already knew that," Michael replied, distracted as Tomlinson looked up and met his eyes, giving him a quick wink before giving Luke his attention again.

Michael was satisfied when Luke hit Tomlinson in the chest, except then Styles looked over at Michael to study him carefully, saying something to Luke after.

"They're all staring at you now," Zayn remarked, glancing over his shoulder at the Gryffindors. "Wonder if Hemmings is saying something bad."

"He wouldn't," Michael automatically said. "He's too nice for that."

Calum raised an eyebrow, mumbling into his cup, "And you wonder why we say you like him."

Michael chose to ignore him, deciding to interact with his friends now.

"Zayn, how's Liam?" Michael asked curiously, taking a bite of his now cold mashed potatoes. "Where is he, anyways?"

Zayn smiled softly, picking at the loose thread near his wrist, "He's great, actually. And he's in the library."

"Not anymore, he's not," Liam panted, sliding into his spot beside Zayn with a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Michael being a pathetic lovesick idiot who claims he hates Luke but in reality he's in love with him and he's been staring at him everyday for almost two years now," Calum answered automatically, chuckling when Michael smacked him.

Liam laughed quietly, cuddling into Zayn's side, the green of his Slytherin robes contrasting with his tanned skin, "So it's like everyday, then?"

"Hey!" Michael protested loudly, pouting. "You lot are so mean to me."

Zayn scoffed, his fingers caressing Liam's shoulder, "No we aren't, you're just..."

Michael zoned out again, his attention cutting to Luke once more when the younger boy stood up from his table, talking with his friends a little before leaving.

Before Luke stepped out of the doors to the Great Hall, he glanced over at Michael, catching his eye before shaking his head, his eyes closing.

Calum followed his line of sight and scoffed, "Pathetic," he mumbled.

;

"I'm telling you, Clifford was staring at you!" Louis was adamantly telling him.

Luke laughed, "No way in hell was Michael staring at me. He hates me, Lou. Why would he stare at me?"

"I don't know, but mate, he was staring at you."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned the corner of the hallway, only to crash into someone, books flying everywhere.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Luke squeaked, glancing up only to be met with the piercing green eyes of the one boy he'd been hoping to avoid.

"In a hurry much, Hemmings?" Michael grinned, his voice snarky as he crossed his arms over his chest, Calum standing over his shoulder silently with an almost excited expression.

Luke blushed, shakily bending down to grab Michael's books, handing them to him shyly, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his head ducked so he missed the fond look on Michael's face and Calum's little _"aww!"_ , "I'll watch where I'm going next time, promise."

He glanced up to see Michael's face twist into a haughty expression, "Make sure you do," he snapped, anger flashing behind his pretty eyes. "Oh, and both of you," he looked at Louis now, "I'll see you at the Quidditch game. Ta ta!"

He smirked and walked off, his gait cocky, with Calum scurrying behind him, flashing both Gryffindor boys an apologetic look.

"Hood is a good guy, I don't see why he hangs out with Clifford," Louis sighed, handing Luke his pile of books.

"Maybe he's drawn to his attractiveness?" Luke suggested, leading the way to Potions class.

Louis blew out a frustrated breath, taking his seat beside Harry, Luke beside Ashton, "To be honest, I don't see why _you_ like him."

"Now isn't the time," Luke muttered, his eyes flicking to where Michael sat with Zayn, Liam, and Calum, laughing arrogantly.

"On the contrary, I think this is the best time," Louis grinned, looking like he was about to call out to Michael when Luke slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You will shut up and you will like it," Luke hissed, glaring at his friend with dark eyes.

"Mr. Hemmings, Mr. Tomlinson, _what_ are you two doing?" Snape's voice said from behind them, cold amusement in his tone.

Luke gulped and looked up, shyly meeting Professor Snape's eyes, "Sorry, Professor Snape," he mumbled, his cheeks staining red with his blush.

Louis shot Luke a smug glare, "Yeah, sorry Professor Snape."

The whole class watched in anticipation, though they all knew if the boys were to get in trouble, Snape wouldn't give Luke any punishment. He had an apparent soft spot for the shy Gryffindor boy.

And god, it upset Michael to no end. Snape was always said to hate everyone but Slytherin, why should Luke get special treatment?

"On with the lesson," was all Snape said, causing Michael to blow out a frustrated breath.

However, he was glad Luke was in his Potions class; while Tomlinson and Irwin were in the year above and probably shouldn't even be in this class (Dumbledore held a liking to the small group of friends), Luke was in his year, and therefore they had all their classes together. In Potions, Luke rarely had his hair in its quiff, as the steam and ingredients from the brews often made his hair go flat, so the adorable boy looked even cuter with his hair soft and spilling onto his forehead.

"You're staring again," Calum whispered, mixing their potion as Michael watched Luke fumble with Irwin.

"What? He's being a goof," Michael defended, stepping forward to drop a root into the brew to finish it off.

"That's no excuse to make him uncomfortable," Calum argued. "And you made him all blushy and shy today when he ran into you. You could've just hugged him and told him you loved him because he looked adorable. If you don't date him, I will."

Michael glared at his friend, "You are not allowed to touch him," he hissed. "Besides, I know you've got your sights on Irwin."

Calum glowered at him, "Just mix the goddamn potion," he snapped, turning his back on his friend to say something to Zayn.

Michael laughed to himself, the side of his mouth quirking up in a small smirk as he stirred the potion thoroughly.

He glanced up again, only to be surprised to find Luke already staring back at him, his beautiful blue eyes gentle but unreadable. The boy gave a small squeak when Michael caught him, hurriedly looking back down at his potion.

Michael chuckled quietly, because god if Luke wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and when the younger boy looked back up and met Michael's eyes again, Michael offered him a soft smile, catching them both off guard.

Calum, who turned around to see the end of the interaction, clapped him on the shoulder, "Now you've done it," he sighed fondly.

"He's going to be quiet and shy for the rest of the day," Liam agreed. "And we were going to head to Honeyduke's right after last class. Thanks Michael."

Michael grinned, proud of himself for the positive interaction with Luke, "You're welcome."

;

Michael was starting to see why everyone thought he liked Luke. Starting to.

He was walking to Herbology with Calum when he noticed Luke pressed back against a tree, his eyes wide and scared. A Slytherin was stood in front of him, a haughty sneer on his mouth as he reached for Luke.

Michael's eyes narrowed, a red haze shadowing his eyesight with the fury he felt, his hands balling into fists.

"Michael-" Calum desperately tried to get his attention, motioning to the other Slytherin that had pushed Luke away from the tree, trapping him between the two.

Michael snarled, stalking forward to break them away from his Luke.

However, before he could reach them, one of the boys pulled Luke to his chest, his hands roaming over the boy's skin, even as Luke struggled to get away, terrified tears streaking down his face.

 _"Get the fuck away from him!"_ Michael roared, now within earshot of the two boys. Both looked up at him, brief fear flashing over their face.

"C'mon Michael, we just wanted to play," one of then protested, stroking fingers down Luke's cheek. Luke stiffened, jerking away from the touch.

"Did I stutter?" Michael glared, dropping his bag and crossing his arms over his chest, his muscles bulging through his school shirt. "Let him go."

The one holding Luke released his hold, and Michael was thankful for Calum pulling the younger boy away from the two scumbags still in front of him.

"What gives you the right to sexual harass someone?" Michael snapped, taking a menacing step forwards, for once thankful for the reputation he had among the Slytherins.

One of them raised his hands in defence, "C'mon man, we were just joking-"

"Right, because touching someone against their will is definitely a good idea of a joke," Michael scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You've fucked up now," Calum smiled grimly at them.

Michael let a merciless smile play over his cheeks, "This is the last time either of you touch him, talk to him, or even look at him. If I see you near him, so help me god I will rip you in half. Am I clear?"

Both boys nodded, though one's eyes strayed to look at how Luke was cuddled up in Calum's back, protected from them.

In a flash, Michael had him pinned to the tree, one arm over his throat, the other holding his wrists above his head, "Am I clear?" he snarled, punctuating his words with a tightening hand.

The boy spluttered, nodding frantically, racing away with his friend in two the second Michael had released him.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Calum asked fondly, handing him his bag as he stood glaring in the direction the boys had gone.

"Yes Calum, it was." He sighed, turning around to face Luke, raising an eyebrow. "You alright, Hemmings?"

Luke squeaked, nodding, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

Michael chuckled, leading the way to Herbology, "C'mon, let's go to class."

;

"What the hell is up with you and eating?" Harry glared at Luke. "You didn't eat yesterday, you aren't eating right now. Is there something you wish to tell us?"

Ashton stopped his conversation with Louis, leaning over to Luke, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his fingers soft against the old faded scars on the inside of Luke's wrists, reminding Luke why Ashton was his best friend.

He offered him a genuine dimpled grin, "Yeah, I'm just nervous about today's game," he answered semi-truthfully. He knew Ashton understood the real reason he wasn't eating.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Luke, you've won hundreds of games for Gryffindor, you'll be fine."

Luke sighed, "Can I just skip this one?" he asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head, "Gryffindor needs their Seeker. You know Potter would kill you if you pulled out of the game."

"Potter can piss off," Ashton snapped, wrapping Luke up in a hug. "Lukey, does this have anything to do with Michael being Slytherin's Seeker this year?"

Luke nodded meekly, his hair brushing Ashton's chin, "I want to impress him," he admitted.

Ashton rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, "You impress him and everyone else everyday," he murmured. "You don't need to worry about him. Just play your best and grab the Snitch."

Luke breathed in deeply and nodded, accepting the plate of eggs and bacon Harry handed him, but pushing it to the side.

"Hemmings," he heard, and turned his head to see Michael standing in his Quidditch uniform, Zayn beside him in his regular robes and Calum in a uniform as well. Liam slid forward to wrap Luke up in a quick hug.

"Clifford," Ashton replied, a stony glare on his face. Luke gave him a look that said _"be nice!"_

"Michael," Luke offered. The older boy's expression softened.

"Are you ready for the game?" he asked, absent malice for once in his life.

Luke shrugged, playing with his fingers quietly, "I guess," he mumbled, a blush rising to his cheeks at Michael being so close.

"You nervous?" Michael quirked an eyebrow.

Luke nodded hesitantly, waiting for Michael to make fun of him, but he simply gave him an encouraging smile and turned his head to Louis.

"Tomlinson, you better be ready for this game," he smirked, his full red lips catching Luke's attention.

"You know, sometimes you're a brat, Clifford," Louis sighed, glaring at the younger one.

Calum huffed, hitting Michael's shoulder, "What do you mean by sometimes?"

Luke giggled into his hand, a happy smile spread across his face. Ashton grinned, "Don't worry, Cal," he laughed, ruffling Luke's hair. "We feel the same way about this one."

"Hey!" Luke cried, indignant. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Ashton sang, making a kissy face at him.

Luke grumbled at him, "We're neither in love nor are we at war. That statement is inaccurate."

Ashton held his hands up, "Woah there genius boy, no need to get feisty."

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up, "Luke, c'mon. We need to go get ready. You're not even in your uniform yet."

Harry frowned, "Wait, Luke. Did you eat anything on that plate?"

Luke glanced at the still full plate beside him, "Um, no?"

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Luke, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he defended, pushing the food away.

"Luke-"

"Lukey, you need to eat," Ashton touched his fingers to Luke's cheekbone. "Please?"

"Ash, I'm not hungry," he looked into Ashton's eyes and saw immediately that he got it.

"Fine," Ashton relented, pulling him to his feet. "I'll let it slide this time. But you will eat something after, no questions asked. Now go get ready."

"Thank you Ashton!" Luke gave him a quick hug before sprinting from the Great Hall, Louis on his heels.

Harry and Liam gave Ashton a look, "Ashton," Harry snapped, "he needs to eat."

"Let him be, Harry," Ashton sighed, standing up and glancing at the Slytherins, who had been silent during the exchange.

"Ash-"

"Harry," Ashton gave him a hard look. "Sometimes it's because he doesn't want to eat, and sometimes he just can't. Leave him alone."

"Why can't he?" Michael asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Ashton stared at him for a long while, and then blew out a breath, "If you like Luke as much as I think you do," he said, "you should ask him yourself. Don't get the story from me."

Michael opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by Jaxon Blackly, a Slytherin who absolutely hated Michael and his gang, and anybody who Michael happened to like.

Jaxon glared at Michael and spat, "Malfoy wants you and Hood. Get ready for the game."

"Get out of here Blackly," Michael growled, crossing his arms over his heat and towering over the smaller boy.

Jaxon payed him no mind, instead glancing at Ashton and Harry, his brow furrowing, "Irwin, Styles," he acknowledged, then his face smoothed in realisation. "You guys are Gryffindor." He look up at Michael with a sly look, "Where's your boy? Hemmings, is it?"

"Away from you," Michael snapped, irritated with Luke's name coming from such a foul person's mouth.

Jaxon smirked, "He's the Seeker, isn't he? It'd be a shame if during the game, something... happened to him."

Michael's eyes blazed, and he stalked forward to get into the now terrified looking Jaxon's face, "You will stay away from Luke," he snarled, his hands clenched into fists. "If you so much as _breathe_ on him I will tear you limb from limb. You do not touch, nor do you harm my boy. Don't you dare hurt him."

Jaxon gulped and scurried away, a "Fuck you Michael," passing from his lips before he was out of earshot.

All was silent until, "So he's your boy, huh?"

"Shut up Calum."

;

"Watch out Luke!"

Luke looked up just in time to see a bludger flying towards his face, and barely managed to get out of its way before it would've knocked him off his broom.

He looked up, meeting Louis' bewildered eyes. The bludgers never came close to people like that, unless they were purposely hit at them.

"Hemmings, Tomlinson!" Professor Hooch screamed. "Get back in the game!"

Luke shrugged it off and zoomed up towards the clouds, careful to stay in the eyesight of Ashton and Harry, and kept his eyes open for the Golden Snitch.

What he saw, however, was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen.

The golden trail of a curse barrelled towards Luke, beautiful and deadly in every way possible. Luke's eyes widened, and he dropped a couple of yards to get out of its way.

He was stunned. What the hell was a curse doing, heading straight at him? Who was trying to hurt him?

He felt safer flying back down to the middle of the game, and another, more familiar flash of gold caught his eye. He looked, and saw the Golden Snitch fluttering a couple of feet from his hand.

Luke smirked, beginning his chase on the Snitch and zoning out to the world around him. He weaved in and out of players, his eyes never leaving the small golden ball that could win the game.

Which is probably why he got hit.

The bludger collided with his shoulder, sending him off balance, and the only reason he wasn't on the ground now was the tight grip he kept on his broom.

He coughed, a wet feeling spilling from the side of his mouth, his shoulder and ribs spiking with pain and his head cloudy.

That was when the curse hit him in his chest.

This time, Luke had no way of holding on to the broom, and he went flying off, his chest on fire from the pain he felt and black dots clouding his vision.

He closed his eyes, his body going limp as he fell towards the earth.

;

Michael's eyes were on Luke the entire game.

He couldn't get what Jaxon said out of his mind. What if he hurt the Gryffindor boy? What if he wasn't kidding?

Which is why when Luke was nearly hit by the first bludger, and then the curse not even minutes later, Michael looked for Jaxon in the crowd.

Sure enough, Jaxon's lips moved in a constant stream of words, his unblinking eyes trained directly on Luke.

"Calum!" Michael screamed, the raven haired lad zipping past. "Calum!"

Calum looked back, and Michael frantically waved him over. Calum stopped beside him, "What is it now Michael?"

"Jaxon's saying curses," Michael told him desperately, his eyes still on Luke, who'd seen the Snitch apparently. "He's trying to hurt Luke."

"What?" Calum blinked. "No he can't be, he'll be expelled."

"Look at him Cal," Michael hissed, sick to his stomach. "He's trying to hurt my boy."

Calum followed his eye line to Jaxon, growling when he saw Michael was right, "That bastard. We've got to distract him. Make him lose the connection."

Michael wasn't paying attention, more preoccupied on the bludger racing towards Luke, who was so caught up in the Snitch he didn't see it.

"Luke!" Michael yelled, but it was too late. He watched in horror as the bludger collided with Luke's shoulder.

Luke was thrown to the side, his grip tightening on the broom to keep him there. A small trickle of blood ran from the side of his mouth, dizziness showing clear on his face.

Michael could hear Irwin and Styles screaming from the stands, and both him and Tomlinson raced towards Luke before anything else could happen.

Right before they made contact with him, a curse hit Luke square in the chest, flinging him off his broom. Fire licked over his clothes, more blood streaming from a wound than Michael had ever seen in his life. Luke fell, his eyes closing, towards the ground.

Michael reacted before he could process what had just happened. He flew faster than he ever had before, managing to catch Luke in his arms seconds before he would've died hitting the ground.

He shakily hovered towards the ground, dropping his broom when his feet found purchase on solid ground.

He gently, so so gently, placed Luke on the ground, determinedly not looking at his chest, "Luke," Michael sobbed, resting his forehead against Luke's and rubbing the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "Wake up. Please, _wake up_."

Professor McGonagall dropped to her knees beside the boys, her hand shakily covering her mouth at the sight of Luke, "Oh my..."

Michael looked up at her with distraught eyes, tears streaming down his face, "Heal him," he pleaded, his voice breaking her heart. "Fix him."

Her eyes softened, "Michael..."

Michael took that as his answer, turning away and wailing into Luke's hair, his hands soft against Luke's face and neck.

Dumbledore stood beside the other professors, sadness in his eyes. It was clear he saw no hope for the young Gryffindor boy.

"Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, pushing through the crowd of students and teachers to reach the fallen boy.

She knelt beside him, ripping his Quidditch gear open, revealing the bloody mess that was his chest for the first time.

The skin around his heart was torn open, white gleams of bone showing through. Blood gushed from jagged gashes that continued down to carve over his ribs and abdomen. Black burns were spaced in between both of them, some skin completely seared away. It was clear just from looking that he had multiple broken ribs and most likely internal bleeding.

The skin of his face and the rest of his body was pale and ashen, his mouth parted and eyes closed. His chest barely moved up and down with his shallow breathing, and the pulse in his wrist was weak.

"Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey said, looking up at the headmaster. "This was no ordinary injury. This was a curse, and one made by a student."

McGonagall gasped, "But who would do such a thing?"

"Jaxon Blackly," Michael answered her, looking up at the teachers with tears still flowing from his eyes.

Dumbledore crouched beside the Slytherin, touching his fingers to the boy's shoulder, "Why do you say that, Michael?"

Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to Luke's forehead, "Because he doesn't like me at all, and it's no secret that I like Luke. That I love Luke. Before the game he came up to me and said that it would be a shame if something happened to Luke. And during the game..." Michael choked, "During the game he was mouthing words and he didn't take his eyes off of Luke. He cheered when he fell."

Dumbledore looked up at Snape with grave eyes, "Bring me the Blackly boy," he ordered wearily.

Snape nodded, and with one last saddened glance at Luke, he disappeared.

"Luke!" Ashton shouted, skidding to a halt beside the group of now only teachers, the students having been sent away. "Luke?"

The teachers recognised him as the Irwin boy who was always with Luke, and the boys behind him friends of his as well. Nobody stopped Ashton as he dropped to his knees beside Michael, "Oh my god," he breathed.

"Can you heal him?" Michael looked up at Madam Pomfrey with his agonised eyes.

All Madam Pomfrey wanted to do was help this broken boy, but she didn't know what she could do, "Michael..." she breathed, and then shook her head.

He wailed, shifting to sit cross-legged and pull Luke's head into his lap, _"No!"_ he screamed, his voice just barely muffled by Luke's hair. "You can't leave me! Luke!"

His pain filled screams broke the hearts of all people watching still in the stands, the sound feeling like it was ripped from deep inside of the young boy.

"If I may, Headmaster," Snape started as he stepped back into the circle of people, Jaxon Blackly's robe held tight in his fist, "I believe there is something that I can do."

"By all means, Severus," Dumbledore invited.

Snape pushed Jaxon closer to Dumbledore, who took the boy angrily, and crouched down on Luke's right side, careful not to disturb the two boys grieving, then pulled his wand from his robes. He touched the tip of his wand to Luke's ruined chest and said something too quietly for anyone to hear. Immediately, the less severe wounds knitted together, the bones beneath the skin shifting back into place.

Michael pressed his forehead harder against Luke's, wanting nothing more than for him to wake up, "Lukey," he murmured, his lips brushing Luke's hair every time. "I love you _so_ much. I'm so sorry that I acted like I hated you. I never did. I just couldn't admit to myself that I liked you so I needed to take it out on someone. But how could I not love you? You're so soft and sweet and shy and funny and so, so beautiful and you're honestly the best person I've ever met. Please, wake up so I can kiss you."

Calum walked forward to place a hand on his best friend's shoulder, with Zayn and Liam after him. Louis and Harry dropped next to Ashton, their heads bowed.

Snape gently took Michael's hand, unfurling it from the fist it was clenched in, "Michael," he called, and got the boy's attention slowly. Michael turned his head to the side, his cheek against Luke's forehead. "There is one more thing that I can do that could heal him, and it involves blood from someone close to him. Are you willing to give that blood?"

Michael nodded immediately, not even flinching when Snape's wand cut into the skin of his forearm, drawing a steady stream of blood in which he tapped with his wand and then let pour over Luke's skin.

Immediately, the skin began to knit together again, until all that was left were scars, and Luke's eyes flew open, his mouth opening in a ragged breath.

"Luke!" Michael screamed, his face melting into a grin. Luke's face softened at the sound of his voice, but he looked confused.

"What happened?" he croaked, standing up from Michael's lap. The boys who were on the floor stood up as well.

Ashton brushed a piece of hair out of his face, "Someone hit you with a curse and you were... you were dying. Almost died right in front of us. Snape managed to save you."

Luke looked up at Snape, "Thank you," he murmured shyly.

Snape chuckled, "It wasn't just me that did it, Mr. Hemmings. You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Mr. Clifford over here giving blood to heal you."

Luke turned to look at Michael, for the first time noticing the tears on his cheeks and the pain in his eyes, "You did?" he asked, awed.

Michael nodded, looking back down at the ground, "I couldn't just watch you die," he mumbled.

Luke studied him for a moment before he launched himself at him, wrapping Michael up in a hug and tucking his head beneath Michael's chin, "Thank you," he mumbled into Michael's robes, his arms winding around Michael's neck.

Michael hugged him back fiercely, one arm wrapping around his waist, the hand on his other cupping the back of Luke's head, his face buried in his hair.

"By the way?" Luke murmured, his voice soft. "I heard all of it."

Michael thumbed at his hip, "You did?"

Luke pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes, still trapped by Michael's arms, "All of it," he smiled. "Especially your very heartfelt confession."

Michael stroked over Luke's cheekbone with his knuckles, and for the first time Luke saw the love and vulnerability in his beautiful green eyes, "And what do you make of it?" he asked softly.

Luke stretched over to press his lips to Michael's, breathing against them, "That I love you too."

Michael pulled him closer, keeping the kiss soft and gentle, mindful of the eyes on them.

"I love you so much," Michael whispered, pressing one last kiss to Luke's lips, his teeth grazing the black ring.

Luke grinned against his skin, "I love you."

;

After that, a couple of things changed.

Jaxon was expelled from Hogwarts after admitting to purposely hitting Luke with the curse, and a new rule was made that if a spell, no matter what it is, was used against another student without a teacher's permission, that student was to be expelled.

Other than that, the only change was Luke and Michael's relationship.

Michael, Calum, Zayn, Liam, and a friend of theirs from Hufflepuff named Niall joined the Gryffindors at their table.

Michael was always with Luke, either having him on his lap, or having an arm around his waist, and while Louis still needed to truly warm up to Michael, anyone could see just how happy the Slytherin boy made Luke.

One night, as Michael was lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room after everyone had gone to bed, his Defence Against the Dark Arts book open in his lap and a quill and parchment next to him, Luke plopped himself down on top of him, his head pillowed on Michael's chest and his long body stretched over Michael's.

"Love me," he whined, kneading at Michael's stomach like a cat.

Michael laughed, stroking his hair with one hand as he continued to work, "I do."

"Stop working," Luke pouted, curling his fingers into Michael's shirt.

Michael shook his head fondly, grabbing all his work and placing it on the table right next to him, "There we go, love. Why am I not allowed to do my homework?"

"Cuddle me," Luke answered quietly, all sweet and warm and soft in one of Michael's jumpers that was huge on him and a pair of fluffy pyjama pants.

Michael chuckled, his fingers disappearing beneath the soft fabric of the jumper to scratch over Luke's back, his other hand tangled in Luke's hair, "God I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing Luke's forehead.

Luke rubbed his cheek over Michael's shirt, tilting his head up to look at Michael with sleepy eyes, "I love you," he murmured, cuddling deeper into Michael's side, one of his legs hitching up over his hip.

"Sleep baby boy, I'll carry you up later," Michael whispered, pressing his forehead against Luke's with a loving kiss to his mouth, the warm glow of the fire settling over them.

Luke made an unintelligible noise and closed his eyes, his hand moving up to rest on Michael's neck, his thumb stroking the scruffy skin of Michael's jaw as he fell asleep.

The sweet feeling of Luke in his arms and the softness of his even breathing gently lulled Michael to sleep as well.

And if in the morning, when Ashton and Louis woke up, they snapped picture after picture of the cuddling couple, cooing at how adorable they truly were, well, then no one had to know.

;

"Hey Mikey?" Luke randomly asked when the two of them were lying underneath the huge tree by the lake, Luke's head on Michael's chest and Michael's hand on his hip, thumb slowly stroking the warm skin where his Muggle clothes had rucked up.

"Yeah, beautiful?" Michael answered without thinking, and could feel Luke's blush through the clothing that separated then.

"How come you've never asked about why I don't eat sometimes?" Luke sounded so curious.

Michael shifted, drawing Luke closer to him, "What do you mean?"

Luke ran his fingers over the cut of Michael's ribs, "The day of the Quidditch game," Michael stiffened, "Ashton was telling me how you asked why I can't eat sometimes and he said to ask me. Why haven't you asked?"

Michael kissed his forehead, breathing in the comforting scent of Luke, "I figured you'd tell me in your own time. I don't want to force you to tell me or feel like you have to."

"No, no it's okay," Luke assured him. "I want you to know."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked him worriedly, propping himself up on one elbow.

Luke nodded, swinging one leg over to straddle Michael's waist, pressing their palms together and entangling their fingers.

Michael leaned up and pressed his lips against Luke's, licking into his mouth, "Take your time love," he murmured.

Luke took a deep breath, "Had you ever heard of the Hemmings family, before you met me?"

Michael furrowed his brow, "I've heard of your brothers. Don't they work for the Ministry of Magic? Aurors or something?"

"No. Well, yes, Jack and Ben are my brothers. But really. In wizarding world news, have you ever heard of the name Hemmings?" Luke prompted.

Michael searched his brain, "The Martha Hemmings case?" he said hesitantly.

Luke nodded, playing with Michael's fingers, "Martha was _-is-_ my mum. And the boy in the case, the one she nearly beat to death? That's me. For some reason she didn't like that I was a wizard and when my letter came, she said she wouldn't let me go because she'd beat the wizard out of me."

"Oh sweetheart," Michael murmured, tears pooling in his beautiful green eyes.

Luke closed his eyes, "So they brought me here, because I would've been coming here anyways and they didn't want to bring me to a hospital. Madam Pomfrey treated me but there wasn't anything she could really do because of the extent of my injuries. I was in the infirmary for a couple of weeks and that's why all of the professors here know me.

"And then," he continued, "rewinding just a bit, before I got my letter my mum sent me to Muggle school, and everyone knew right away I was different. They all bullied me because I could do things unexplained. And so, after my mum did that to me and I officially started my Hogwarts education... I started this." He stretched his arm out towards Michael, pulling his sleeve up to reveal the scars etched into his wrist. Michael gasped, his tears now falling from his eyes.

"Ashton found out a couple of months after I started, and he convinced me to stop. He... he also found out about my eating disorder," Luke stopped and hung his head down, squeezing Michael's hands. "It was anorexia. All I did was starve myself and throw up what little I ate." He choked on a sob.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Michael choked out, sitting up and gathering Luke into his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm mostly over everything, but every once in a while I just get so insecure or I just want to impress someone so much that I just stop eating and if I try and eat I just throw it back up," Luke whimpered against Michael's collarbone.

"Why did you not eat this time?" Michael asked carefully, holding Luke tight against him.

Luke sighed, "Because I wanted to impress you."

"Sweetheart," Michael croaked, appalled. "You never have to try and impress me because you impress me by just being you."

Luke shrugged, "I just didn't feel adequate enough for you."

"Lukey," Michael pressed into Luke's skin, his voice damp. "You don't realise how fucking _perfect_ you are to me. You don't realise how amazing you are. You're smart, and funny, and shy and sweet and someone I just want to wrap up in a cuddle all the time and never let go at the same time I want to push you against the wall and fuck you senseless and just wreck you. You're so beautiful, it hurts my heart just to look at you and know that you're mine. I love you so much sweetheart, I'm sorry I've ever made you feel not good enough."

Luke snuggled into Michael's chest, giggling adorably, "I love you."

Michael sighed in relief, pressing kisses down Luke's face and neck, "Fuck, I love you so much."

;

"I knew it!" Luke crowed, coming to a halt in the Slytherin common room, waving a shy hello at some of the people he knew.

Michael looked up from his conversation with Draco Malfoy, smiling when he saw it was Luke and waving him over, "Knew what, love?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Luke's mouth.

Draco grinned at the sight of them, "Is it Potter again?"

"No. Well." Luke thought about it. "No. I came to tell Michael that I just found Harry, Styles that is, and Louis in bed together, naked."

Michael chuckled at Luke's excited look, "Does this mean that Larry is real?"

"Larry is real!" Luke pumped his fist in the air, both Draco and Michael laughing at how adorable he really was.

"Is this a bad time to say that Ashton and Calum were in bed together as well?" Michael smiled, pulling Luke to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Luke bounced on his toes, "Cashton's real too? Holy _shit_ yes."

Draco laughed, patting Michael on the shoulder, "I'll see you at the game!" he called over his shoulder as he departed, referring to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game the next day.

"Are you playing in the game?" Luke asked, turning in Michael's embrace and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Michael nodded, just now realising Luke was still in his pyjamas, which consisted of one of Michael's old t-shirts and a faded pair of sweatpants, "I'm Seeker love, I have to play."

Luke beamed, "Yeah, I'm playing too."

Michael stiffened, "What? No you're not."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Why can't I play?"

Michael scowled, scanning the room and drawing Luke closer into his chest, "Do you remember what happened last Quidditch game you played in?" he shuddered, still not completely over the game that was just over three months ago.

Luke gave a fond head shake, kissing Michael's chin, "I'll be fine. Jaxon was expelled and nobody seems to hate me this time."

"Yeah, that's because you're so bloody adorable that everyone loves you. And you spend more time in my common room than in your own," Michael smirked.

"That's not true!" Luke protested. "I spend time in my own common room."

"Yeah, if I'm there with you," Michael shot back.

"I- shut up," Luke mumbled, red staining his cheeks.

Michael laughed, tickling Luke's sides gently just to hear his adorable giggles, "Promise me you'll be careful when you play?"

Luke nodded, slightly breathless, "I promise."

("You promised me you'd be careful!" Michael groaned, taking Luke's hands.

Luke laughed, "I jammed my finger catching the Snitch Michael. I'm fine."

"Yeah, and then you fell off your broom twenty feet above the ground and broke a rib."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm already healed, Mikey. I'm fine."

Michael sighed, "I really don't like you playing Quidditch anymore," he admitted.

Luke looked away, "That's what Professor Dumbledore said too," he murmured.

Michael looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Dumbledore came to talk to me and said that he's known me for too long to have me die from Quidditch. He said he doesn't feel comfortable with me playing anymore," Luke sniffed lightly. It was clear he was torn.

Michael kissed his temple, "Love, you can do whatever you want. He can't force you to stop playing Quidditch, and neither can I. You can still play if you want to."

"I can?" Luke sounded so hopeful it broke Michael's heart.

"Of course sweetheart," Michael whispered.

Luke grinned, "You're the best boyfriend ever.")

;

"So lads," Louis began at breakfast, his arm around Harry's shoulders. "It seems... we've all become taken."

Zayn looked up from his textbook, Liam snuggled against his chest, "We've known this for a while now Lou."

"Nuh uh!" Luke straightened up on Michael's lap. "I found Louis and Harry in bed yesterday."

"And I found Ashton and Calum together then too," Michael offered, tightening his hold on Luke, his chin resting on Luke's shoulder.

Ashton rolled his eyes, his head resting on the table, "You could've just asked, you know."

Calum nodded, his hand smoothing up and down Ashton's back, "Yeah, you really could've just asked either of us."

"Or us," Harry muttered.

Luke pouted, "Well sorry! I didn't know you guys would be together."

"We've had to deal with you guys for months now," Louis retorted. "That's why we didn't tell you."

Michael scoffed, "You lot are pathetic," he whined, being completely hypocritical as Luke twisted in his grip to kiss his cheek, making a soft smile appear on his face.

"Says the one who pined for years," Calum coughed into his drink.

Michael glared at him, "Shut up Calum."

;

"Do you even know how fucking _amazing_ you look?" Michael groaned, pressing Luke back against the wall of his room, his fingers fisting in the fabric of the suit Luke wore to the Yule Ball. "You looked so fucking delicious sweetheart."

"I've been told," Luke gasped, his head tilting back when Michael nipped at his skin, licking over the freshly purpling mark.

"Everyone wanted you tonight," Michael growled in his ear, pulling Luke flush against his body. "But nobody can have you, can they? You're mine."

"Yours," Luke breathlessly agreed, moaning out brokenly at the feeling of Michael's hard cock pressing against his thigh.

"All mine," Michael whispered, his fingernails scraping along the waistband of Luke's pants, teasingly dipping into his boxers.

" _Fuck_ , Mikey," Luke groaned, knotting his fingers in his boyfriend's freshly dyed bright red hair.

"Too many clothes," Michael panted, his lips against the sensitive skin beneath Luke's ear. "Take them off."

Luke whined, his hands shaking when he shrugged himself out of the suit jacket, his tie already loose and undone. Michael took it from there, ripping the dress shirt apart to get his hands on Luke's skin, his nails raking down his toned chest.

"Bed," he mumbled, kissing Luke quickly. "Get on the bed, now."

Luke stumbled over to his bed, for once grateful that his other roommate was gone and Ashton was with Calum. He collapsed back onto it, spread-eagled with his chest heaving and an obvious tenting to his trousers.

Michael smirked at him, loosening his tie as he stalked to stand over Luke, throwing his own suit jacket to the floor, the ripped white t shirt underneath leaving little to the imagination, "So pretty for me princess. So lovely."

Luke looked up at him with pleading eyes, his mouth bruised and swollen, his hips desperately jolting up.

Michael chuckled darkly, disposing of his shirt and trousers quickly, "Don't worry princess," he drawled, his body settling over Luke's. "I'll take good care of my baby."

His lips latched onto the skin beneath Luke's jaw, his fingers making quick work of both of their boxers until they were both naked, grinding messily as they panted.

Luke mewled underneath him, arching up into Michael's body, desperately tugging on his hair.

"Fuck princess," Michael gasped, blindly reaching for the lube he knew Luke kept in his bedside drawer, finally managing to snag the small bottle and place it by Luke's hip.

He dragged his mouth down Luke's neck, sucking a dark bruise into the skin of his shoulder as he popped the cap of the lube, slicking his fingers up.

"Please Mikey," Luke mumbled, his voice deep and shaky with the pleasure running through his veins.

Michael's mouth quirked up in a smirk against Luke's skin, slowly trailing his fingers down until they were resting exactly where Luke wanted them, "Please what, princess?"

"Anything, please Mic- _fuck_ ," Luke moaned when Michael dipped two fingers inside of him, knowing the younger boy could take it, as he was still stretched slightly from their round earlier that day.

Michael groaned, his two fingers meeting absolutely no resistance, a third slowly pushing in with them, "God, you still feel so tight," he panted, stroking along Luke's velvety inner walls, avoiding his prostate for now.

Luke whimpered, rocking his body down on Michael's fingers, one hand coming up to lightly play with his nipple, knowing Michael would bat him away if he went for his cock.

Michael stared down at his boy with awe, taking in the flush spreading all the way down to his chest, how his lips were bitten red and swollen, eyes blown wide in lust with a collection of lovebites cluttering his neck.

"God princess," Michael groaned, his fingers spreading roughly, hips jolting up at the sight before him. "You look so beautiful."

Luke whined, rocking down on Michael's fingers, "M'ready Mikey, _please_ I'm ready-"

"I've got you sweetheart, sh," Michael cooed, reaching for a condom in the drawer still half-opened, only to be stopped by Luke's hand gently pushing at his chest.

Michael looked down at his boy, taking note at the innocence shining in his blue eyes, contrasting darkly with the smirk on his lips, "No condom," he pouted, drawing Michael down for a kiss. "Wanna feel you."

"Fuck," Michael gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Luke reached for the lube, squeezing enough out to coat his hand before he wrapped his hand around Michael's cock, slicking him up.

Michael moaned, staring up at Luke through lidded eyes as Luke rolled him over, settling on top of his hips, "Gonna ride me, princess?" Michael rasped, a cocky smirk playing on his lush mouth.

Luke didn't answer with words; he simply grabbed Michael's cock, positioning it at his hole, before he slowly sank down, a choked moan falling from his lips at the stretch.

"Fuck," Luke cursed, lightly rocking his hips, adjusting to the pressure of Michael's big cock inside of him. "No matter h-how much we do this, I always forget how f-fucking _big_ you are."

Michael laughed throatily, cupping Luke's ass in his hands, helping hitch him up before letting the younger boy slam his hips back down, clenching up in surprise at the delicious angle.

Michael raised an eyebrow, watching Luke raise up off his cock once more, letting his hips fuck up into his tight body just as Luke slammed down, stretching him wide and fucking directly into his prostate.

Luke screamed, his back arching, giving up on the slow hard movements and just fucking himself down on Michael's dick sloppily, stuffing himself full again and again.

Michael watched his boy in awe. He looked like an angel, all pink swollen lips and lust filled blue eyes and panting breaths, "God you look so beautiful sweetheart."

Luke whimpered, his thighs starting to tremble with how tired he was getting. Michael noticed, and promptly grabbed onto him, rolling them over so Luke was once again underneath Michael, the move settling Michael's cock just that little bit deeper into Luke.

Michael held himself up with his elbows on either side of Luke's head, their bodies aligned as Michael started to fuck into Luke, hard.

"You're so tight," Michael gritted out, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust.

"Michael!" Luke cried out, clenching up when Michael pounded directly into his prostate, relentlessly hitting it now that he'd found it.

"Are you going to come for me, princess?" Michael murmured, not letting his hips slow down in the slightest when he pressed a kiss to Luke forehead.

Luke's pretty little mouth dropped open around small pants, his eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure coursing through him.

Michael chuckled breathlessly, "Come for me sweetheart."

Luke's back arched, his mouth opening around a silent scream as he came completely untouched, clenching impossibly tight around Michael.

Michael groaned, giving one more deep, punishing thrust before he dissolved into pleasure, hiding his face in Luke's neck as he spasmed, filling him up all the way.

Michael slowly pulled out when he'd come to his senses, using his wand to bring a damp towel to clean then up before he snuggled Luke underneath the blankets, curling Luke close to his chest.

"I love you Lukey," Michael whispered, kissing the faded scars on Luke's wrists, nuzzling into his hair.

Luke smiled, pressing his lips to Michael's shoulder, "I love you, Mikey."

Michael tightened his hold on his boy, falling asleep only after Luke had drifted off in his arms.

_("You're such a fucking sap Hemmings."_

_"Hey! That's Clifford to you now."_

_"Oh right. I'm stuck with you now."_

_"You're the one who married me."_

_"Because I love you Luke."_

_"I love you more Mikey."_

_"Not possible.")_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! dont forget to leave coments and kudos idk pls


End file.
